The Beginning
The start of the developing octuplets. Transcript (New Year's Eve; at the Wattersons' new house, Martha and Gumball are prepairing to entry in their car) Martha: (grunts) I'VE TOLD YOU! It's just a stomach-ache! It can't be serious! Gumball: C'mon, this stomach-ache can be a sign of anything else... Like a baby? Martha: (sighs) Let's end with this subject... I feel so sick about this. (at the Wattersons' old house, a knock is heard) Mabel: Who is it? (opens the door) Gumball: Hi sis. Mabel: Oh hi there! We were expecting for you! Martha: Okay, now where's Cobby? Mabel: (shrugs) Receiving tons of calls. Cobby: (off-screen) No, Mr. Giuliano, I just can't help you. I'm spending this week with my family. I'm very sorry... What do you mean? The problem isn't so urgent?! OK, I can settle it on January 9th, is this fine? Perfect; that's fine then! Goodbye and see you soon! (appears, to Martha) Uh, I'm here. (to Gumball) Why's she in this bad mood? Gumball: I believe we're gonna have a baby. But Martha strongly denies it... Martha: (under her breath) I got a feeling this night's gonna be so awful...(her stomach rumble) I'm hungry... Mabel: Where were we? Oh, come on in! The new year's gonna come in 3 hours. Dinner (Scene changes to both Watterson and Nuttels families sitting at a long table) Martha: (her stomach continue rumbling) I'm soooòóôõöœøòóôõöœøoooooo hungry! I feel like 8 little pixies are asking for food inside me! Mabel: (giggles) Well, the appetizers should come soon! We'll have smoked salmon with black caviar... Purriana: Uh-la-laa! From where did you buy them? Mabel: Cobby bought them from import. (Scene cuts to Cobby who sits near Martha) Cobby: So... That rumor with the baby is true? Martha: (irritated) Please don't ask me about this. Or else you'll regret. Cobby: (chuckles) I have doubts if they're true. I always thought you'll be never able to keep one. Allison: (kinda angry) COBBERT! Cobby: Sorry, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Of course she'll be able to, if she gets some help... (Barney comes with a bottle of Champagne) Martha Shows the Rumors are True (Scene changes to the Wattersons and Nuttels eating the vegetables soup. Martha's stomach rumbles loudly. She suddenly stands up.) Martha: I'm sorry but I can't eat anymore. I must go to the toilet... (goes upstairs) (Later, she can be heard ~albeit stuffy~ puking in the sink. After sometimes, the puking stopes.) Barney: What was that? Andy: I guess it's just snowing. Gumball: No, it sounded like more someone who pukes... Maybe Martha? Allison: But she was feeling sick in the last time?... Gumball: No. She was grumpy all the morning, then crying in the noon, and OK a bit in the afternoon... Weird mood swings, on brief. But she wasn't sick... Maybe she become sick after Cobby told her she won't be able to have a baby. Cobby: (irritated) I've apologized, OK??? You don't have to re-open this discussion! Gumball: Whah, whah, whah. Calm down. Let's go and see what happened... (Everyone goes upstairs and then open the bathroom's door. They find out that the bathroom is in an absolute mess, filled with puke. Then they, led by Gumball, go to the main bedroom, only to find Martha lying on the bed, completely exhausted.) Mabel: MARTHA! (sits on the bed and starts shaking her body) PLEASE WAKE UP!!!! Cobby: Woah, woah, woah! Take it easy... You don't wanna kill our own child as well. Is her heart still beating? Is she breathing? Mabel: (puts her head on Martha's chest and then revives) It's beating and she's breathing. I guess she just fainted... The pressure applied on her was too big. Gumball: But we must call an ambulance! We still have no idea what happened to her... If it's serious... The News (Scene changes to the hospital's hallway. Gumball is waiting on a chair, along with the rest of his family. Finally, a doctor comes out of the room, with a paper sheet.) Gumball: Tell me, Mr. Doctor, is she OK?! Doctor: Well, she just passed out. We are expecting her to wake up... Gumball: But why? Doctor: Congratulations, Mr. Watterson. You have octuplets. (Gumball faints) Purriana: Woah, woah, woah. Don't tell me you're also- Mabel: Are you kidding? He's a MAN! Purriana: Okay! Geez! Calm down! (Later, Gumball starts to wake up) Gumball: (confused) What happened? (realizes something) OH MY GOSH, MY WIFE! IS SHE OKAY?! Andy: Chill, man! Martha's fine. Cobby: And awake. Gumball: AWAKE?! (rushes into the room) MARTHA! Are you- (Martha is seen with teary eyes and holding a piece of paper) Gumball: Martha, what's wrong? Martha: (sniffs) I'm fine. I'm just-I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! (cries) (Everyone rushes in Martha's room) Nicole: (kinda angry) Gumball, what have you done this time?! Gumball: I did nothing! Mabel: (to Martha) Martha, tell us. You don't want to have a chil-Ahem, I mean children? Martha: (annoyed) Ugh! (crosses arms) Exception! Mabel: Come on, admit it now... Martha: No! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN, AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM SO HUNGRY AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GONNA DO SOME HORRIBLE THINGS AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! (sobs) Gumball: Martha, please... We're not gonna stop you from doing the things you want, but we can't let you kill our babies. Just accept it, alright? Martha: But I don't want to have babies! I want only you and me in the house! Not filled with smelly babies!! Gumball: (rubs her back) Just breathe in, breathe out. We don't want you to have complications. Martha: I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES THAT I DON'T WANT TO HAVE KIDS! Andy: Whah, she's flipping out real bad right now! Cobby: (annoyed) You think?! Mabel: (to Martha) Martha, can I ask you something? Why do you hate having kids? Is something bothering you? Martha: (sniffs) No! Nothing! Mabel: (sighs) That answer is nonsense! I know something's bothering you. Martha: (sniffs) I don't want to have children because... I want to do the things I love the most! But a big belly will only stop me from doing those! And I guess you want to stop me as well... Gumball: Oh Martha, we will never stop you from doing the things you like, but these are our babies we're handling! And we can't let you do anything horrible to them. Mabel: Besides, it will only last for a few months. Martha: UGH! Nine months is such a LOOONG time! How can it be few?! Mabel: (rubs belly) I know it's a really long wait, but you gotta understand. And you're not the only one who's in your situation as well. I'm already in my 4 months and I have 5 months left! Cobby: Oh, by the way, your deadline will be just in 7 months. There, better now? Martha: (grunts) Allison: Martha, sweetie, accept it, okay?